prettycurefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:SeventySevenStars
Bonjour, meus friends. Ahre no. ''-------------.'' Me llamo Iria, pero tengo muchos apodos, ahre. Como podréis adivinar, soy fan de Pretty Cure. Inesperado, ¿verdad? Gg. Tengo catorce años. PreCure, junto a Pokémon, es mi anime favorito xd. Tbh, no me he visto ni una sola temporada completa pues mi tiempo no me lo permite; vivo a base de clips de YT, spoilers, reseñas e información. So basically, sé mucho y veo poco. No tengo Cure favorita en sí; niguna me desagrada. Y, respecto a las temporadas, creo que me decanto por HeartCatch o Fresh. ... Olvidadlo. Sí tengo Cure favorita. aMO A ÉTOILE asgdgfef best girl <333. Ya no sé qué nombre ponerle a esta sección, help Obviamente, Étoile bb preciosa no es la única Cure que me gusta. Normalmente me suelen caer bien las Cures violetas (aunque tengo mis quejas respecto a Makoto y su apastelamiento con Mana), las blancas (incluso Echo alias la de la mala fama) y las verdes (los polos opuestos entre sí xDXDxd). Con las rosas no tengo criterio, lo primero que analizo es su nivel de marysueización. Un poco no hace daño, ahre, but prefiero personajes verosímiles. Gracias ¿? Rositas fresita Black '''me parece un personaje básico, pero que va desarrollándose (mas en parte tomando apoyo en Honoka, un arma de doble filo); siento que el fandom la sobrevalora..., igual su pasión es disfrutable; por lo menos, tiene defectos como su temperamento. '''Bloom '''me gusta más ya que se relaja; aunque son parecidas; tiene un aire más calmado, y amo su voz. '''Dream '''está ahí, me gusta pero no destaca tanto, me agrada que no sepa qué hacer con su vida, es un tanto tonta y bastante torpe, pero tiene buenas capacidades de liderazgo. Me gusta bastante '''Peach, tiene el punto justo para una protagonista entrañable, pues es enérgica pero no insoportable. Me encanta Blossom '''y su desarrollo, es increíble; su inseguridad que va superando hacen de ella un gran personaje; sin duda el mejor desarrollo de una líder. '''Melody '''retoma algo de las Cures originales; pero con su toque especial tan... Melody, tan empático, tan sencillo y mágico, tiene defectos notables como la ingenuidad o su temperamento. '''Happy '''no aporta mucho, se emociona bien rápido y es muy ingenua, un defecto aceptable; me hace gracia su crush ficticio; me agrada que le gusten tanto los cuentos de hadas, por algún motivo no se me hace tan parecida a Nozomi como la pintan. '''Heart '''es la Mary Sue más Marysueizada de la franquicia, ¡pero quitándole el factor torpeza! ¿Tiene errores destacables? Porque no, cantar mal no es un error destacable..., sus dramas por Regina sí me llegaron a tocar, encajarían si las demás Cures tuvieran dramas de... importancia; oh, ¿por qué las otras dependen tanto de ella? En la película por lo menos se la ve huyendo del dolor y actuando sin pensar... '''Lovely '''va por ahí, pero me gusta mucho porque es una chica común, no especial, con un origen original, con errores y que no todo le sale bien, en verdad empieza siendo súper casual e inútil. '''Flora '''es otra de las que me gusta mucho, al saber sustentarse en sí misma y perseguir sus sueños; es realmente entrañable, una protagonista a la que interesa ir conociendo. '''Miracle '''está bastante bien, no es lo mismo que otras Cures, es como más rara; tiene un punto especial y se me hace adorable, aunque siento que es la líder menos líder de la franquicia. '''Whip '''tiene otro punto Mary Sue, literalmente Parfait sólo tiene una relación con ella; gracias a esto las demás quedan apartadas..., al menos cocinando no es buena, lo cual en la temporada es un factor importante; y en parte el tema de los sentimientos puede contar como defecto. '''Yell '''es puro amor, una de mis líderes favoritas sin duda; es un meme andante, es divertida pero no pedante (ahre, mira qué bonito pareado); se lleva el protagonismo que merece, y sus crisis existenciales son hermosas. El momento en el que se sumerge en el agua y llora después de sus encuentros con George sí me llegaron a tocar. Also no es la Pretty Cure del amor y eso le da puntos, por fin una rosa original (? '''Star tiene un diseño bien brgas (amo su pelo, lo juro), pero su personalidad (y su nombre de Cure) es muy genérica y... meh, annoying; a parte, se me hace muy poco realista (yo AMO la astronomía y me cagaría de miedo si una furball aparece de mi libreta de dibujos chungos), pero tampoco es lo peor de lo peor. Sus ataques son nice, tho, me gusta la mecánica de los escudos estelares. Opinión general: cincuenta cincuenta; son las más propensas al factor Mary Sue y a los discursos sobre el amor y la esperanza; en cada temporada me da miedo la líder, nunca sabes si te saldrá una Heart o si será una Yell... Azules azulado porque se fue de mi lado ¿'Windy '''cuenta como azul? No sé, pero igual vamoh a ponerlah. Me gusta mucho su personalidad, original pero que a la vez te recuerda a White; inspira tranquilidad (y su voz contrasta con la de Bloom, ahre). '''Aqua '''es muy básica, cliché; está bien, pero, pudieron hacer algo mejor; por lo menos fue interesante su inseguridad a la hora de ser Cure. '''Berry '''me encanta, es muy como yo (sobretodo con su frase característica); ese egocentrismo que contrasta con su cariño a sus amigas... Divino. '''Marine '''me encanta también pues romperá con el estereotipo de azules serias (? siendo cómica, explosiva y ¡envidiosa en algunos puntos! Defectos que se agradecen muchísimo. '''Beat '''es hermosa, tiene una buena redención, defectos destacables y un desarrollo aceptable; a pesar de que su relación con Muse es nula, me gustaría haberlas visto como un dúo. '''Beauty '''es un tanto cliché, bastante básica; está ahí para tener momentos badass y ser la hermana mayor junto a March, por lo menos no es tan típica como Aqua y ni se parecen. '''Diamond '''es bastante verosímil e interesante, no es tan básica y su desarrollo es pasable; pero insisto en que Mana no le hace bien... no es natural que esté todo el rato "Mana, Mana, Mana", debería ser capaz de sostenerse por sí misma; fue divertido que estuviese celosa de Makoto though. '''Princess '''es bastante como Marine, pero insegura y cobarde; tiene un desarrollo bastante bueno, y, oh, ella liberó la villanía; al final de la temporada ella debería haber sido la de la súper forma. '''Mermaid '''recuerda a Aqua, pero más asentada, con distintos problemas; no tan fría, menos cliché. '''Gelato '''está bien, su personalidad es interesante; no es c h i l l a lo otras azules, pero tampoco el factor cómico a lo Marine; lo que le falta es desarrollo y protagonismo, sus problemas siempre son los mismos. '''Ange '(2.0) es d i v i n a , y si tienes algo en contra de ella puedes venir a por mí con la cara destapada >:C. A mí personalmente me encanta, no es una expy de Karen, es un personaje distinto; una chica calmada y dulce pero con gustos extraños que rompen con el estereotipo (la escena con la película de miedo we); y que tiene un lado competitivo que choca con su tranquilidad. Es una Cure defensiva sfm, no iba a andarse a golpes con todos, para esto ya está Sunshine. Sus conflictos son bien cool, besides. Bonus: Kaoru '''como Windy me gustó mucho, al poseer una evolución continua sobre su propia felicidad y ser la primera vez que poseemos a una villana como Cure. Opinión general: '''tienden al cliché tsundere, pero con sus toques especiales así que están bien. Suelen tener un desarrollo que se agradece. Amarillo pis... Quiero decir, amarillo arena* Shiny Luminous (aka la amarilla que no es amarilla pero cuenta como amarilla ps porque sí) me gusta bastante; misteriosa y c h i l l , pero no le veo tanto poder como el que debería tener al ser la Vida de la Reina (tipo cuando peleó físicamente por primera vez, al menos intentó pegar patadas), un personaje muy interesante. Lemonade 'está bien; su desarrollo no es el más notorio, pero está bien; bastante versátil; bonus por ser cute. '''Pine '''es introvertida y tímida; se va desarrollando y mostrando de sí, una de mis favoritas, a veces me identifico con ella porque es bastante humana. '''Sunshine '''es, para mí, genial; con sus motivaciones y sustentos; es versátil, interesante, la primera tomboy cross dressed y con una genial forma de luchar. '''Muse '''está ahí con un complejo de superioridad y una casi nula relación con sus compañeras, es un meh por el segundo punto, IMO. '''Peace '''es terriblemente llorona y eso a veces me saca de quicio; mas su desarrollo intenta auto superarse, por lo menos es adorable y me gustan sus ataques con rayos. '''Rosetta '''tiene un desarrollo... aceptable (a pesar de ser el pretexto de los medios de las Cures), está pasable, aunque su ''backstory ''se me hace ridícula, a parte está bastante olvidada. '''Honey '''está normal, tuvo un buen desarrollo con Phantom, pero se me hace pesado que TODO lo relacione a comida (qué hambre me entró de solo pensar en ella xd), tiene un desarrollo nulo como personaje en sí. '''Twinkle '''es una de mis PreCure favoritas por su desarrollo y su carisma, me encanta; toma aspectos de Miki pero los transforma en un personaje distinto, a parte es di-vi-na. '''Mofurun '(no cuenta exactamente como Cure pero quería ponerla) me sorprendió, fue bastante innovadora y me alegra que tuviera protagonismo en la película..., es adorabilísima, me gustaría que fuese oficial del team, por lo menos es mejor que Cure Pekorin. 'Custard '''me gusta, pero es más un personaje secundario mayor que una protagonista por su relevancia; su ciencia de los dulces he de admitir que es interesante, eso la hace bastante original. Y, por el amor de Arceus, AMO a 'Étoile; ya dije que es mi fav, su trauma llega al corazón sin necesidad de ser puro drama; es versátil, verosímil, c h i l l , usa sudadera..., ¡no le hace falta ser la purificadora para ser cool! Y tiene un crush por Harry que a parte no es correspondido, aaaaah she's perfect. Su declaración a Harry me llegó directa al corazón, cuando sonrió delante de él al ser rechazada pero luego lloró desconsolada en brazos de Hana... t o u c h i n g b u t w h o l e s o m e . 'Soleil' es bien divina, pero es un poco muy expy de Nao, aunque creo que más chill. Me gustó mucho que sintiera miedo antes salvar a Fuwa, un buen detalle. Y sus escenas fueron cool. Espero que no la caguen con ella porque viene siendo bien interesante. Also tiene nombre de un buen personaje de Fire Emblem Fates, así que espero que le haga justicia... Opinión general: son personajes interesantes, pero que tienden a apastelarse o ser débiles. Blanco Colgate White, un clásico; bastante básica y con un desarrollo no muy notorio, pero interesante; me gusta que sea estratégica y calculadora, su estilo de pelear es muy peculiar y encanta; un desarrollo aceptable. De Egret 'ya hablé. '''Rhythm '''me gusta mucho al ser tranquila y poseer un desarrollo apaciguado, me gusta que sea lenta y que tenga que ir mejorando, cómo va aceptando a Melody; y que, aunque lo niegue, sea muy parecida a Hibike con su tozudez en el fondo. '''Echo '(aka la olvidada que para mí siempre será la sexta Smile) me gusta, pues trata la inseguridad y la metáfora de que puedes llegar a ser lo que te propongas; lástima que no tuvo escenas de pelea destacables (aunque en la última All Stars por fin hace algo más físico), para ser un personaje de sólo una película, tuvo un buen desarrollo sin ser Mary Sue. 'Tender '(no es blanca, sino índigo, pero la cuento porque puedo y porque quiero) fue muy meh, pudo haber sido mejor (aún sigo sin entender cómo puede pelear con esa falda); parece que no supieron qué hacer con ella y la mandaron alv así que es relleno, sólo está para hacerle desarrollo a su hermana, me hubiera gustado que se uniera a las HaCha. Bonus: '''Rio aka Julio aka Pikario aka Cure Waffle aka best boy aka es Cure en mi corazón. Debería haber sido Cure oficial, nmms. Pudieron darle de animal el unicornio para contrastar con Parfait, y el debería haber sido el héroe de las once, no Pekopekopekorin x,d. Me gustó mucho su desarrollo y cómo al ser purificado, aún así no solucionó todos sus problemas personales con su sis. Also el arco del coma estuvo bien. Opinión general: me gustan bastante al ser apacibles y visionarias, pero son pocas. Todo el mundo pide Cures verdes pero nadie pide blancas o naranjas, aaaAAAAAH. Verde alienígena moco y turquesa de frambuesa en la dehesa Bright '''was here. '''Mint '''está bien, es tranquila y calmada; un desarrollo agradable pero que no destaca mucho, me identifico con su pasión por la escritura. '''March '''es genial, al ser explosiva pero con una percepción maternal, es la hermana mayor y esto está bien planteado en el equipo. '''Felice '''fue algo bastante sorpreso para mí, pues terminó bastante OP; pero calma y expresiva, con esa adorabilidad conservada de Ha-chan, aunque quizás tenga un vestido muy sobrecargado... '''Parfait '''me gusta, pese a tomar bastante protagonismo y relevar a las demás (menos Ichika, obvio) a segundo plano..., en fin, amo su relación de fraternidad con su hermano y se me hace un buen toque que su animal sea un pegaso porque, hey, ella es un hada. '''Milky es amor, es adorable y es alienígena; me encanta el tema de los sensores y esos aires que se trae de marcianito de los 80 <3. A parte, su actitud me va gustando bastante, un tanto parecida a la de Riko pero más madura (recordemos que no es 100% adulta, vendría a ser una 18 añera para nosotros en términos de actitud). Su diseño es el mejor y su diseño hidroeléctrico es una referencia bien nice a la vía láctea y al verano en general (la estación en la que se puede ver mejor la vía láctea en el cielo). Lala~. Bonus: Michiru '''como Bright me gusta bastante, tuvo un desarrollo divino y continuo, más un trasfondo bien original. '''Empress '''es un misterio, no parece Mary Sue, pero, si Heart recuerda a ella... No me gusta que sea la única a la que hayan mostrado. Ni siquiera es verde verde, meh. '''Wave (la hawaiiana de HaCha, no me digas que es azul si su falda es del mismo color que la de Parfait) se me hace muy tierna, tuvo un pequeño desarrollo con su hermana pese a sólo estar en un episodio y luego ser una extra. Also apareció en Hugtto, algo es algo (? Infini (no sabía si ponerlo aquí o con el marginado de Rio en la sección blanca xd) es b e s t b o y , de verdad, se merecía muchísimo el título de Cure. Sí, no tuvo pelea ni nada, pero su escena fue wholesome. Also no me esperaba ver un accidente de tráfico en la serie, fue interesante y plot twist. Overall, Henri es un muy buen personaje, es original, no sigue los estereotipos de género, es BROTP con Homare bb y OTP con Masato (??? Best Cure especial. Opinión general: son polos opuestos, bye. Cada una representa el verde (y el turquesa en su extensión, sta Parfait creando tendencias...) a su manera; ya sea por la tranquilidad, la esperanza, la alegría... Desarrollos kúlz. Rojo pasiónnnn (y naranja solecito) Rouge '''es responsable, explosiva y con los pies en la tierra; su desarrollo está bien, que sea tan temperamental pero a la vez madura es un toque muy interesante. '''Passion '''me encantó, por su redención, fortaleza y dudas existenciales; de los mejores desarrollos de la franquicia sin duda, una backstory original. '''Sunny '''entró aquí porque no tiene grupo de naranjas :c, me gusta a pesar de sus semejanzas con Rouge; cincuenta cincuenta; su cabello parece una calabaza y me gusta el tono de naranja que lleva. '''Ace '''está meeeeh, es arrogante, pero siendo que va de resabida con sus cinco estándares de la PreCure, por lo menos tiene un buen diseño y se ve tanto badass como mona, aunque hubiera preferido a Regina. '''Scarlet '''recuerda a Passion en origen, me causa risa verla intentando poner en práctica sus costumbres de princesa en la Tierra; es interesante y tiene orejas de elfo, nice touch. '''Chocolat '''es un personaje de interés, pero su desarrollo depende bastante de su ship con Macaron y no la veo tan entrañable como sus compañeras rojizas, a parte se parece bastante a Itsuki en backstory. '''Machérie '''fue una linda adición, nadie se la esperaba y todos creímos que iba a ser Hugtan, me gustó mucho cómo tocaron el tema del sexismo con ella, y en sí es adorable e interesante; no es un incordio ni es annoying... Aprende de Emiru, Aguri. Also me d u e l e verla llorar por Ruru, ¿por qué tenía que ser del futuro la señorita androide :(? Y, al final, convirtió Hugtto en una serie triste, porque todo se resuelve con una Ruru que no la recuerda y con una Emiru de voz bien rota :'). Proteged a esa niña, xfa :'). Bonus: '''Regina es tierna e interesante, su desarrollo con Mana fue lindo, debería haberse fijado en Makoto, pero bueno... Me gustó ver lo egoísta que era pero cómo quería a su padre. Aguri, aprende de tu hermana que por algún motivo es mayor que tú ¿? Mirage '''está meh, su redención pudo haber sido mejor proyectada si se hubiese unido al main team, tan poderosa la pintaban y al final casi ni ayudó (Tender hizo más, ahre). Por lo menos es una villana original, hey. '''Sunset (Lilo... ehem, la gemela de Wave xd), para ser un personaje de un episodio, me gustó mucho; con lo tozuda y harsh que podía ser respecto a su hermana. Tuvo más desarrollo que las amistades de las Cures de Doki DokAh qué. Opinión general: personajes con temas interesantes, suelen ser especialitas. Violeta ayudanoséquécosassonvioletas Milky Rose, aka la Bad Bunny... AJAJAJAJJAJAJA conejito malo, ¿got it? Es un hada conejo y va de badass AJAJAJa yo misma me daría Me divierte...; tiene un buen desarrollo en GoGo y es fuerte, me gusta que no empiece cayéndole bien la líder, a mí no se me hace insportable, al contrario, tiene defectos que se agradecen. Moonlight '''es genial respecto a desarrollo; altos y bajos hermosos, seriedad, errores, tristeza y sentimientos que afloran, con una historia original e interesante pero trágica, hablando de los traumas y el cómo necesitamos ayuda de vez en cuando. '''Sword '''tenía material para ser buen personaje, pero Mana se llevó su alma con sus dramatismos de telenovela; como personaje individual me gusta en parte, canta muy bien y me gustó mucho que técnicamente Makoto es la transformada y Sword la forma original; en mi opinión Regina tuvo que interesarse en ella y no en Heart. '''Fortune '''está bien, tiene un desarrollo aceptable, casi tsundere; desafiante e impulsiva; más un origen... original, la verdad tuvo un buen desarrollo respecto a relacionarse con Megumi y Hime. '''Magical '''me gustó bastante por su personalidad y deseos, no es la típica coprotagonista, intenta darse aires cuando en realidad falla mucho, tiene inseguridades, siente envidia... Me identifico en parte con '''Macaron, pues es egoísta pero no mala, sí señor; lástima que su desarrollo dependa del ship con Chocolat, pudieron sacarle mejor trama con la parte de la "perfección", por lo menos fue interesante eso de que se aburría y no encontraba nada interesante, nice touch; y que sea tan perfeccionista es interesante.. Amour, para ser una villana, tuvo un desarrollo muy interesante, al ser la primera androide Cure e ir desarrollando los sentimientos, no es tan copia de Eas como parece; se me hace muy tierna. Su relación con Traum es hermosa, no son daddy-daughter rápido, no, toman su tiempo. Also su relación con Emiru es s w e e t . Y su diseño es hermoso, baaai. Y al final termina siendo una historia muy trágica... Selene es muy Reika en un principio, pero creo que va a salir bien (pray 4 my intuición). Me gustó mucho el detalle de que apareciese justo cuando Elena se fue, y que apareciese en la sombra. Tengo ganas de ver cómo esas dos chocan (sol-luna, y aparte las dos más popus de la escuela). La trama de mentirle a su padre es muy interesante, y espero que hagan buen d r a m a con eso. Opinión general: uno de mis '''tipos favoritos '''ya que suelen salir con bastante '''ego '''xd. Y esto es todo por las Cures... creo... (? Esperemos que las Star vayan bien uvu. Otros fandoms Pertenezco al fandom de SU, al de Miraculous Ladybug, creepypastas, videojuegos, Mermaid Melody... Sobretodo videojuegos, y Pretty Cure. Aunque Miraculous es un fandom activo para mí. Escribo fics de esta última en Wattpad bajo el alias de KarenLoveMLB-SU, quizás algún día escriba sobre PreCure. Tengo muchas ideas xDDD. Y amo redactar battle. También soy roleplayer de narrativa, con partner y todo. Miss her tho. Cómo conocí PreCure Todo empezó en un cálido verano de 178-- Ejem, quiero decir; hay dos orígenes por así decirlo. Yo veía PreCure MH de pequeña en televisión, lastimosamente casi no recuerdo nada (pero amaba la transformación de Luminous, God); así que al crecer, no me fijé en la saga. Peeeroooo llegó un momento en el que me volví fan de Super Mario, concretamente de las tres princesas de la franquicia. Me dediqué a buscar videos de estas tres en Youtube, hasta que encontré una serie donde se utilizaban las secuencias de transformación de Peach y Pine para la Princesa Peach y la Princesa Daisy; then me dio curiosidad saber su origen y me sorprendió encontrar otro pedacito de infancia al toparme con Max Heart. Es por esto que amo Fresh, me hizo redescubrir la saga <4-1. La primera temporada que seguí fue HaCha, creando mis propias teorías locas; por eso le tengo un cariño especial. Esta Wiki me ayudó muchísimo a orientarme, gg. Aunque ahora ando a dos bandas con la inglesa, ahre. ... ¡Listo! Ya no sé qué más decir xDXDxdXd. See ya!